Yūhi Bijin
(Urghh under heavy construction) Bijin Yūhi (夕日美人, Yūhi Bijin) ''is civillian from Konohagakure and works as saleswoman for her familiy's bookstore. Yūhi Bijin belongs to Mytties /Myttens of DeviantArt . Background Personality Bijin is a dreamer, a believer, and passionate woman. She wears her heart on her sleeve, and acts upon her emotions without fully thinking them through. Despite her calm career choice she is an 'act now think later' kind of woman. She is, as many; loyal to her friends and family and would do just about anything to help and/or protect them. Appearance Bijin has long auburn hair, reaching the small of her back, and honey brown eyes, which complement her slightly tanned skin. She has a beauty spot just below her left eye and wears plum lipstick, matching the choker-style necklace she wears. Her usual outfit consists of a black top with white sleeves and a purple trim, attached to a purple skirt with two slits at the front of it. This is accompanied by her black, heeled ninja shoes and thigh-high black stockings which she wears with a bandage on her left thigh. In part II Bijin wears a long dusky pink like qipao dress , with a zipper and dark grey open toe sandals with a low heel. Her hair has been cut down to her waist which she wears up in a well modelled bun which is attached with a purple hair piece. She wears a single purple bracelet on her left arm. Abilities (As well under construction nothing is right here in this section!) Genjutsu The illusions created by her genjutsu normally revolves around books, papers or scrolls. She is able to create the illusion of being sucked into, and sucking her opponent into, these objects and has also been seen to disappear into blazing paper or scrolls, a technique used while disappearing into paper bombs to use against her enemies. In order to intimidate her opponents Bijin uses her illusions to create the image of her enemies being wrapped in paper or scrolls, giving them a sense that they are being suffocated. This technique is often used with paper bombs. In interrogation Bijin creates the illusion that she is sucking out words and sentences, letting the victim believe they are being sucked out of their brains. This is often used in conjunction with her suffocation illusion, to put some more pressure on the victim. Status Part I Under construction Part II Under construction Trivia *“''Bijin” means “''town beauty''” “''Yūhi''” means “evening sun”. *Although her eyes are distinct, they are not a dōjutsu. *Her hobbies are writing, reading, astrology and storytelling. ''Her secondary hobbies are ''cooking ''and ''baking. *Bijin’s favourite food is Dorayaki and Kakigori , her least favourite food is anything sea food related. *Bijin wishes to challenge Hyuuga Shinju and Hatake Kakashi. *Bijin’s favourite phrase is'' "don't judge a book by its cover" (本を表紙で判断してはいけない, ''Hon o hyōshi de handan shite wa ikenai)”. Reference Pictures were commissioned by me, Mytties , on DeviantArt ©. Category:DRAFT